Curses and Charms
by Scrouge Mcblood
Summary: For all we know have...Are Curses and Charms.


_**Curses and charms.**_

Our land was gifted with all we needed. In return we would have to apply to the rules are queen gave as. We were her subjects and owed everything to her. Yet greed can make even the kindest ponies go mad. Our story is about how beauty can be harsh. For we see the world as a cruel world. When the unexplored wonders are kept locked under a blood lock…

When the first kingdoms where created we were gifted with the ability to adapt. Our land was only trees, crops and nature then. We lived in the giant trees that looked a lot like the common redwood tree we see now (sequoia). We were able to survive without tools using the ancient art of magic our queen gifted to us. We grew happy and didn't need anything until other kingdoms started to rise. They started to evolve into more complex kingdoms with their kings and queens which where personally chosen by their eternal ruler. Our queen was very worried we would be conquered and destroyed so she started to teach as the art of crafting. She also created an underground city with four gates. She taught as everything about them and how they will be used. We all moved into the underground city. We started to grow more industrial yet we treated nature with respect. One day a young colt stumbled onto a piece of a gridded lemon looking metal. It shined chrome yellow. The colt took it to the shrine of their queen. He ask their queen what was it he was holding. The queen introduced gold and started introducing different metals to us. Not only to craft but to use as jewelry also. She taught as what price we should cell it on markets. The queen blessed are lands with eternal golds and goods. She didn't realize we were growing more greed full every day until it was too late.

It was shadowy in the shrine. A fine looking mare padded into the shrine. She wore the finest jewelry anybody could have. Her hair was braided and tainted with gold dust. Her legs hung heavy golden bracers and her neck had three different types of silver neckless on her. Gold earrings with crystal amethyst where hanging heavily from her ear. Her tail was braided is well and silver dust was shining. She had eyeliner made from melted onyx and eye shadow made from melted diamonds. Her palomino coat was neatly brushed. She walked right up to the queen which was standing on top of a crystal column. She didn't show any respect to her, neither gratitude only demand stained her voice.

"My queen. I want to be the most beautiful girl in the country. I'm the former ruler of the country and my subject treat me as a witch so I came to fulfill what is right to me. My beauty."

The queen was stunned. Her subject never talked to her like that. They always referred to her in respect. She replied calmly.

"_I do not fulfill demands of a spoiled child,_

_I praised our lands with gold and nature wilds,_

_I will not give you beauty at demand,_

_It's not my concern about you but my land,_

_Go and never show your face here,_

_Go child, go and disappear."_

The former ruler was stunned. The pure rage sizzled in her veins. She leaped onto the stunned queen. She kicked her hard onto the wall. The queen hit the wall so hard that her beautiful, smooth, gridded diamond back cracked. From that crack golden gas started to blow up. It entombed the queen in a transparent pure crystal. Her diamond skin tuning ruby red. Her stainless steel fangs into pure white crystals. Her sclera turned onyx black. Her iris and pupil turned emerald green. Her cross on her back was now gridded gold. The crystal shattered when the transformation was complete. The young mare started in horror when the queen approached her. She stammered and plead for forgiveness. The queen replied.

"_A pathetic fool you are,_

_And left my heart with a scar,_

_I will gift you your beauty you don't deserve,_

_For beauty is harsh and reserved,_

_You will get the beauty gift,_

_With harshness assist,_

_A curse and a charm,_

_For you will use your beauty to harm."_

The gold gas which entombed the queen now spread across the whole kingdom. The ponies where gifted with a beautiful charm, however, the queen took away there positive emotions. They grew greedy and cruel. The Terra kingdom grew in power as time passed. Yet there was no forgiving heart then. Love was harsh and cruel. Broken hearts which didn't mend. They used love as a tool to gain healthy heirs to the throne and for survival. After the event the queen vanished and was never saw again. Yet we could feel little vibrations from the Earth. As a cruel reminder she's still there watching as from underneath the crust. Ow dear Pianeta. We owe you so much. Yet we nothing at all.


End file.
